The purpose of the program is to bring to the Ft. Yuma Indian Reservation a meaningful and workable program to reduce the number of habitual problem drinkers and those people who are confirmed alcoholics/drug users. There are five (5) areas in which active efforts will be directed: medical, psychological, educational, work therapy and counseling. The beneficiaries will be the residents of the Quechan Reservation, the migrant Navajos, Papagos, Pimas and other Indians who live in the Ft. Yuma area. When the five factors listed above are incorporated into the program and carried out to the maximum, then the problem drinker, alcoholic/drug user can be rehabilitated into a useful and productive citizen and can again fulfill the responsibility to his family and to the community. Through this program, the participant can regain his self-confidence as well as his physical and mental health. The scope of the Ft. Yuma program will be designed and based upon an integrated team approach toward all known contributory factors leading to alcoholism/drug abuse, both to causes and methods of prevention. The plan to accomplish this will include: prevention and education, treatment and counseling.